WWE2K17
WWE2K17, is the next installment of the WWE2K Games series, that releases on the October 11, 2016. It will be the eighteenth game in the WWE game series (fourth under the WWE 2K banner) and will be serving as the follow up to WWE 2K16. Marketing On May 31, 2016, WWE 2K17 was officially announced by WWE and 2K, when they revealed Goldberg as the pre-order bonus character accompanied by the debut trailer featuring Goldberg. 2K also announced that the game will include the two versions of Goldberg (WCW and WWE), along with two playable arenas (Halloween Havoc and WCW Monday Nitro). On June 27, 2016, a reveal trailer was released announcing that Brock Lesnar will be the cover star for WWE 2K17. On July 14, 2016, WWE announced an NXT Collector's Edition. The set will include Apollo Crews, Nia Jax and Shinsuke Nakamura as playable characters part of the NXT Enhancement Pack, a lithograph designed by Rob Schamberger and signed by Shinsuke Nakamura, an 8-inch collectable action figure of Demon Finn Bálor, trading cards, actual ring canvas from the NXT TakeOver: London event, 50% more points in NXT for MyCareer Mode as well as the Goldberg Pre-Order Pack. The NXT Enhancement pack will also be available as DLC at a later date for the price of $9.99. PS3 and Xbox 360 users will be able to access the "NXT Legacy Pack" which contains Crews, Jax & Nakamura for the price of $4.99. Microsoft Windows Verison A Windows PC version is currently in development and will be released significantly sooner than last year, some time after the console versions. 2K's Brand Director Bryce Yang confirmed the PC version in an interview in Gamescom 2016. Gameplay WWE 2K17 sees the return of fighting in the crowd, making it the first time since WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008, where it involves wrestlers fighting through the crowd and into backstage areas. It also sees the return of backstage brawls, which transcends from the ringside during Falls Count Anywhere or No Disqualification matches, and a feature that was last seen since SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain. The responsiveness of the gameplay greatly been improved for each game systems that were updated such as ladders and taunts. The game also introduces a new secondary submission system, similar to the Breaking Point submission system that was currently seen in the last-generation versions of the WWE 2K Series. Roster On June 15, 2016, WWE announced that at E3 2016, the first roster reveal would be announced at 2K's booth by portrait artist Rob Schamberger. At the event, John Cena, The Ultimate Warrior and Sasha Banks were the first three names revealed. On July 26, 2016, IGN announced that The McMahon Family will be playable characters, which will include Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon. On August 2, 2016, IGN announced the roster would be revealed every Tuesday for 5 weeks, along with in-game videos and screenshots, concluding on August 30. On August 10, the WWE 2K official site released a mini-game that consisted of spotting the announced superstars of the WWE 2K17 game on a picture of Brock Lesnar's Suplex City. The mini-game also announced that there will be more than 150 playable superstars from the past, present and NXT. Goldberg (WWE) and Goldberg (WCW) were revealed on IGN's roster reveal in Week 4. Mick Foley was announced in Week 5, as Cactus Jack, Dude Love and Mankind; in game, these three will be different wrestlers, not different attires of the same wrestlers, due to the uniqueness of the gimmicks' personalities. On September 8, WWE posted a video containing all of the 2K17 superstars on their website. WWE 2K17 marks the WWE video game debuts of AJ Styles, Alexa Bliss, Apollo Crews, Asuka, Bayley, Becky Lynch, Braun Strowman, Carmella, Chad Gable, Charlotte, Dana Brooke, Dash Wilder, Nia Jax, Jason Jordan, Sasha Banks, Scott Dawson and Shinsuke Nakamura. Category:Protected Pages Category:WWE2K Games Category:Video Games